


The Dress Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fanmix, LGBTQ Character, Mother-Son Relationship, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina discovers a secret about Henry. Sworn to silence, Regina must navigate this new landscape sans Emma. Follow Henry's journey through Regina's eyes. Experience the nuances of parenthood, and the revelation that will reveal everyone's true colors.





	The Dress Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397700) by [UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll). 

> **Creator's Notes:** I was intrigued by the concept of UnfairestOfThemAll's fic synopsis during the Artist Pick process and crossed my fingers that I'd be able to get this fic. I was thrilled to get my first choice and fell in love with the fic the first time I read it. I admit I had a few tears when I first read it, and got misty eyed each subsequent time I reread for reminders as I worked on my half of the project.
> 
> **Musical Notes:** Based on the storyline, I wasn't as adamant about only female singers this time around. I just wanted to find music that worked for the vibe I was getting off this phenomenal story. I had so many ideas for music and feared I would get overwhelmed, but I knew without hesitation that I wanted to include Salt-N-Pepa's "I Am The Body Beautiful" for that pivotal reveal at the end of the story. It just felt right in ways I still can't fully explain. I don't normally do multiple songs from the same artist, but both Amy Grant songs worked so perfectly for this fanmix and this story that I couldn't cut one of them, so just decided to throw my normal rules out the window and keep both songs.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC8f80JtW5erxihh6ttFVf7T) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0aXUhD1WjSQGO6KV7spUEr?si=HOP0-AWNTMOesRGsbeFqPg) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/the-dress)

_**Me**_  
Artist: Paula Cole  
Written by: Andreas Vollenweider 

But you can't kill my spirit  
It's soaring and it's strong  
Like a mountain  
I go on and on

But when my wings are folded  
The brightly colored moth  
Blends into the dirt into the ground

_**Mother Stands For Comfort**_  
Artist: Kate Bush  
Written by: Kate Bush

She knows that I've been doing something wrong  
But she won't say anything  
She thinks that I was with my friends yesterday  
But she won't mind me lying  
Because

Mother stands for comfort

_**Make You Feel My Love **_  
Artist: Joan Osborne  
Written by: Bob Dylan

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

_**Moments in a Mirror**_  
Artists: New York Voices  
Written by: Darmon Meader

All these moments in a mirror  
Memories repeating  
Senses grow clearer  
With you I feel

Those moments in a mirror  
Every thrill resounding  
An echo of another day  
Deja vu

I know you, you know me  
Once before, two or three  
We circle back constantly  
A case of deja vu

Every word you say takes me to  
A scene before in review  
Another place, another time  
Days of me and you  
Memories old again unfold  
It must be déjà vu

_**Say Once More**_  
Artist: Amy Grant  
Written by: Gardner Cole & Amy Grant

I call your name  
You look my way  
It's clear you trust each word I say  
When life is long and problems come  
You'll always be my only one  
So now we're standing face to face  
And with one look my eyes embrace me  
Squeeze away each haunting fear  
And say the words I long to hear

_**I Am Your Child**_  
Artist: Barry Manilow  
Written by: Barry Manilow & Martin Panzer 

Whatever I am  
You taught me to be  
I am your hope  
I am your chance  
I am your child

_**Who You Are**_  
Artist: Michael W. Smith  
Written by: Michael W. Smith & Cindy Morgan

Give me time  
There's so much more than this  
Give me time  
I'll show you how to live  
Oh yeah

Give me time  
I'll heal the pain you feel  
Give me time  
I'll show you love that's real  
Give me time  
You haven't gone too far  
Give me time  
To show you who you are 

_**I Am the Body Beautiful**_  
Artists: Salt-N-Pepa  
Written by: Cheryl “Salt” James & Bernadette Cooper 

Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Everybody's beautiful in their own special way (yes)  
Carry yourself like a queen and you will attract a king  
Beauty comes from within (yes)  
Whatever the mind can conceive and believe  
You will achieve (got to believe)  
Do you believe (yes) that you are body beautiful?  
Yes! Yes! Oooo, yes!

_**Sure Enough**_  
Artist: Amy Grant  
Written by: Wayne Kirkpatrick, Shane Keister & Mike Brignardello 

I'm laying it all out on the table,  
I'm telling you again what I've already told you before:  
My love is not a soon forgotten fable;  
My heart is not a box with a lock in a five and dime store.

So there's no need to question me and my feelings.  
Oh, wondering if I am sure.  
Ask me again, and I'll tell you the same,  
Over and over.

Sure enough to never want to be without you,  
Sure enough, to stay for good,  
Sure enough in every little thing about you,  
Sure enough.

_**One Girl Revolution**_  
Artists: Superchick  
Written by: Max Hsu & Dave Ghazarian

And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot  
Bang  
That you hear round the world  
And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

* * *

**Resources**

  * Front cover: [Regina](https://www.hiclipart.com/free-transparent-background-png-clipart-igqgb), [Emma](https://www.partysuppliesdelivered.com/once-upon-a-time-emma-swan-standup.html), [Henry](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-original-cast-member-returns-1089010)
  * Back cover: [crown](https://www.amazon.com/Simple-Shadow-Silhouette-Cartoon-Sticker/dp/B07L747GFD)
  * Fonts: Channel, Arial

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397700) by [UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll)


End file.
